I need a hero
by Stripes93
Summary: In the middle of the chaos of the world, nations set out to become the hero's their people need. From muggings to burning buildings, not one person shall be with out a hero to save them. -OC's needed-
1. It begins

"Okay, everyone fucking listen up!" All fighting and screaming stopped as each nation looked to the blond, a fierce look in his eyes.

"A-america?" England said.

"Why can't you stop fighting?" The American growled, pushing his glasses up his face. "Do you know what is going on out there right now? People are dieing! People are starving, wounded, burning in their own homes! And what are you all doing? Fighting over stupid things!" All nations in the room looked shocked as Alfred looked to them sternly. Where had this attitude come from? He looked more serious than anyone had ever seen him. There was a fire in his eyes that only few had seen, that some feared and others admired. "How about we stop fighting for once and go out there and do something?" He said, looking everyone in the eyes.

There was more silence before England stood up, a small smile on his face. "I agree with the lad. Let's do something for once!" He said, catching a smile from his little brother. One by one the nations stood up, all the same fire raising in their eyes.

"What are we standing around for? Let's go!" Alfred shouted, opening the door and ran out in the carnage, glasses reflecting the fire's burning around him, the people screaming in panic or pain, broken glass shattered over the streets, and so much more.

"We can do this, eh." Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he looked over to see his brother, encouragement in his violet eyes.

"Right," The blond agreed with a nod of his head, covering the hand on his shoulder with his own before snapping his head to the side as a near by scream came to his ear. "Come on, Mattie! We gotta go!" He said, running toward the screaming, dodging the debris littering the ground.

"Go away!" The girl screamed, on her knees, attempting to back away from her offender, brown eyes wide in fear, her heart beating in her chest like a caged bird.

"Just give me what you got, bitch!" The man screamed at the girl, gun pointed her way, finger on the trigger.

"I-i don't have anything!" She cried, flinching as the man fired, the bullet embedding itself in the building she had backed into.

"Last time, give me what you got!" The man shouted, unaware of the looming shadows behind him.

"Back away from the girl!" Alfred growled, gloved hands balled into fist, a scowl on his face.

"Make me!" The gunman hissed back, pulling the hammer of the gun back, taking a step closer to the girl.

"He said get away from her." Mathew said, glaring at the offending man, one hand on the large bear at his side. The man's eyes widen, taking one more step closer to the girl, the young woman whimpering gently in fear. "Kuma," Mathew said, the bear growling lowly at the human, taking a lunge forward. The man gasped, pulling the trigger once again, the girl screaming.

Suddenly, Alfred ran forward, grabbing the man's arm and twisted it until he heard a crack, the gun dropping of his hand. "Fuck!" The gunman screamed, attempting to use his other arm to punch his attacker. The American growled, kicking his leg up and caught the man in his stomach before swinging his fist forward, connecting with his face, the man dropping to the ground.

"Now get out of here before I do some actual damage!" He growled, blue eyes reflecting a near by fire, turning his eyes a fierce amber. The man struggled to get back up before staggering off, never once looking back.

Alfred huffed, dragging a hand through his hair before turning to look at his brother who was helping the young girl up.

"It'll be alright now," The Canadian whispered to the scared girl, bending down and held out a hand. "We won't hurt you," He said, smiling at her. Hesitantly, she took his hand before she wrapped her arms around him, crying into his shoulder. "You're fine, now. It's okay." Mathew whispered, rubbing circles on her back.

"How's she doing, Mattie? No blood?" Alfred asked, clapping a hand onto his brother's shoulder.

"She's fine. The last bullet didn't hit." Mathew replied, looking down to the girl as she lifted her head to look at Alfred.

"Hi," Alfred said, smiling at the girl.

"_G-gracias_," The girl whispered, leaving Mathew's arms for Alfred's. "_Muchas gracias. Dios te bendiga_." She told him, wiping her eyes and smiled back. "May God bless you both." She said, grabbing both the blond's hands and held them to her heart. "Thank you so much,"

"That's what we do, honey." Alfred said, bending down to kiss her head. "Now, you should get home before anything else happens." He told her and she nodded.

"Thank you, again. Both of you." She said, beginning to walk away before turning around to look at them, gratitude shining in her eyes. "You two are my hero's. I wish the world was full of more people like you." She said, before walking away, disappearing into the carnage of the world.

"Well, that's one person saved." Alfred said, motioning for his brother to follow him.

"So many more to go," Mathew finished for him, fixing his glasses. "But we can do it,"

"Yeah. We're hero's. Saving people is what we do!" The American said, a smile lighting up his face. "Even if we have to do it one by one."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm such a lazy person, always taking what I say off of DA. This story is the result of this song http:/ www. /watch?v= 3Y5KhFwzXzU&feature= feedlik , me being incredibly depressed, needing something to cheer me up for a few seconds, and my friend Canada! This is for you Mattie! I was thinking of turning this into different one shots with different characters saving people's OC's. It may give me something to do between school and being all out depressed. But I don't know if I even have time. What do you people think? Comments always appreciated! ~Ciao! Love Stripes!_


	2. Alexa

'_How the hell did this happen_?' Germany thought, blue eyes looking around the debris ridden street. It was legitimate question because no one-not even countries like himself-knew how this carnage had started. It had just happened so quickly there wasn't any time to prevent it. In a way it reminded him of _Kristallnacht_, possibly even worse. He paused at the thought then shook his head. This was no time to dwell in the past. There were people out here who needed his help.

"Help! Someone!" Spurred into action by the call for the help, the blond ran forward, keeping his eyes peeled for where it may have come from. "Please! Help me!" Stopping, Ludwig looked up ward to spy a young girl, a orange cat in her lap, both stuck in a tree. The sight might have been comical if it weren't for the fact that the bottom of the tree was aflame. "Mister! I can't get down!" The brown haired girl shouted, one arm wrapped around the trunk of the tree while the other arm held the frightened cat to her.

"Stay calm!" Germany called to her though he could feel his own heart trying to beat its way out of his chest. "I'll get you down!"

"O-okay," The girl stuttered, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Ludwig bit his lip as he looked around. If the tree weren't on fire he would simply climb it, but the flames were too high for that and there was a possibility of getting burned. "_Scheiße_," He mumbled, knowing he was going to need some leverage to be able to get in the tree. The girl then screamed, beginning to climb higher as the flames licked their way up towards her. "Damn it," Making sure his gloves were secure, the blond zipped up his coat then threw his hood over his head, glaring at the tree. He was surly going to regret this.

Running at the tree, the German jumped as high as he could, attaching himself to the first branch he could reach before steadily beginning his climb. "I'm coming to get you!" He called to the frightened brunette high up in the burning tree. "So don't climb any," He stopped to cough, smoke finding its way into his lungs. "H-higher!"

"But I'm scared!" She called back, wiping her eyes. Lifting her foot, she attempted to climb up higher.

"No, do-" But he could never finish his sentence as her foot slipped. "NO!" Flailing her arms, the young girl began to descend backwards off her branch, cat jumping away from her.

Before he could stop himself, Ludwig jumped off the tree, grabbing the girl in mid air and held her to his chest. "I got you," He said to her, covering her head the two fell. Closing his eyes, the Germanic country hit the ground with a thud and a grunt of pain as well as a sickening pop. With a pained groan, Germany slowly opened his arms to revel the trembling girl. "A-are...are you alright?" He asked, though besides a few mild burns she looked perfectly fine.

"I'm fine...but what about you?" The young girl asked, brown eyes wide as she knelt to her knees to examine her savior. "Your arm!" She then gasped, pointing to his left arm.

"Wha...?" Turning his head slowly, the blond gasped as he took in the form of his arm, hanging limply at his side. " _Scheiße," _He whispered, attempting to sit up then hissed in pain.

"I...I'll go get help!" The girl stood on shaky knees, ready to run when an hand reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Don't worry about me," The German said, making sure to sit up a lot more slowly this time. "I'll be fine."

"But your arm-"

"I'll be fine," Ludwig repeated more firmly this time. He was a country, it would heal properly in due time or until someone fixed it. "But you should go home. It's too dangerous to be out here on your own." The young girl didn't look convinced as the blond told her he'd be fine but she nodded slowly anyway before bending down to hug him.

"Thank you so much," She whispered in his ear and pulled back, giving him a smile. "What's your name? I want to tell everyone about you!"

"Ludwig," The German replied, standing up slowly, his back protesting with a few pops and pains.

"Thank you, Ludwig. I'm Alexa. I'll never forget what you did for me." Hugging the tall man once again, the girl quickly took off, determined to get off the streets before anything else might befall her.

"You look like shit," Turning around, the German spotted the silver head of his brother coming towards him, eying his arm with a worried expression.

"I feel like it," He replied, wincing as the older brother touched his arm with probing fingers, then unzipped the jacket to look at it more closely.

"Not broken, just popped out of it's socket." Gilbert told him, glancing to his brothers face.

"Can you pop it back in place?" Germany said, knowing full well if anyone could it was his brother.

"Sure, but it's going to hurt like hell." Grasping the blond's arm, the Prussian took off one of his gloves and shoved it in his brothers mouth. "Chew on this and keep quiet," He instructed, feeling the top of the joint. The German's face contorted in pain as he bit down on the glove, trying to keep his pained whimpers to himself.

"Hey, Lud, do you remember that time I-" With a pop and a short yelp from the German the arm was put back in place. "Sorry, had to distract you for a minute. But you should be better now. Just try not to move it too much." Spitting the glove out, Ludwig winced but slowly rotated his shoulder, pain lancing down his arm.

"Thanks, _bruder_." He said, handing him back his glove.

"No problem, just don't do too much work with that arm for a while. Good thing you're not left handed."

The two brothers then walked off, leaving the tree to burn, knowing that was only the beginning of the wounds to come.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Alexa belongs to snakeyeslover2, who requested to be saved by Germany. Thank you for allowing me to use your OC and I hope this chapter is to your liking! To anyone else, I'm still accepting OC's! Just send me the basics-Name, age, sex, appearance, and personality. You can request who you'd like to be saved by but you don't have to. So come on people! I can't write this story with out you! Send me your OC's! ~Ciao! Love Stripes!_


	3. Mary

At the sound of a gun, the Brit froze before whipping around just in time to see someone run off, blood splattered on their face. Was he hurt? "Excuse me! Are you hurt?" He called, watching the man turning to look at him before running off even quicker. "Apparently not," England muttered, glancing around the empty street. This world was truly going to Hell-or it was becoming it.

"Ah, fuck..." Green eyes peered in between two buildings where a young girl sat, holding her side.

"Are you okay?" The island country asked, running to the girl's side, foot landing in a pile of blood.

"No, I'm bleeding for the fun of it." The girl said through gritted teeth though her brown eyes glittered in pain. Wanting to come back with a snappy comment, Arthur held his tongue knowing this was no time to argue with an injured child.

"What happened to you?" He asked, bending down near her though he already had idea, the image of the man running from him.

The girl gently lifted her hand to revel her side, seeping blood profusely. "Shot, bullet's still there." She said, wincing as she took a breath. "Bastard ran off with out even taking a thing." She growled.

"A bullet wound..." England murdered to himself, getting to his knees. "Tell me, love, what's your name."

"Mary," The brunette replied, leaning her head against the wall.

"Okay, Mary, I'm Arthur. Now, I need you to listen to me carefully. I don't have time to get you to a hospital with out you dieing so we're going to try to take the bullet out now then patch that up. Alright?"

"With out any anesthetic?" The girl's eyes widen. "But what about antiseptic or-"

"No time. There's more of a chance of it getting infected if we leave the bullet in. Now, please, take your shirt off."

"But-but-"

"Don't question me, girl." He looked to the teenager with hard, green eyes and grabbed her shoulders. "Unless you want to die, you must do as I say. Now, off with the shirt so I can see properly." He said.

Biting her lip, the brunette gingerly peeled her shirt off, squeaking in pain as she lifted her arms. "How are you going...to get it...out...?" She asked, beginning to feel faint.

"Stay with me, Mary." Arthur said, reaching into his jacket to pull out a few items-a flask, tweezers, a paper clip, and some string. "Take a drink of this, not too much though." He said, handing the girl the flask.

"What is it?" The teenager asked though she took a sip of the contents before blanching. "Ack!" She said, wiping her mouth quickly.

"Whisky. Numbs the pain. Take a drink every so often. Just a sip though." He instructed, laying her down on her right side-lucky for her it was only the left side that had been shot, not much damage could be done there but it was still crucial to get the bullet out. "This is going to hurt. Scream as much as you want." He said, picking up the tweezers.

Moving back from the little bit of light he had, he examined the girl side before seeing something glint on the inside. "I'm going in," He said, watching her take another drink of the alcohol before delicately placing the tweezers to the hole. The girl then twitched and yelped, automatically trying to move away from the intrusion. "Stop that! You're going to hurt yourself more if you keep moving."

"But it hurts!" The girl complained, eyes clenched in pain.

"Just try to keep still," Arthur said, attempting once more only to have his 'patient' move again. '_This isn't going to work just by myself. I need someone to hold her down for me._' He thought, watching the girl taking shallow breaths. He needed to work quick.

"You need help, yes?" Looking to the end of the ally, a large figure walked toward the two, a smile on his face as always.

"Ivan!" A look of something akin to relief washed over the Brit's face as he saw the large Russian. "Please, can you help me? I need you to hold her still so I can get the bullet out." Arthur said, as the violet eyed man sat down.

"Sure, I'll hold her down. But you need to make the hole bigger."

"I know, but I don't have anything to open it up." Setting his pipe down, the Russian reached inside his coat then pulled out a knife, handing it to the Brit with a smile. "My sister's." He admitted, watching the confused look on the island's face.

"Right, now hold her still." Arthur instructed.

Nodding his head, Ivan grabbed the girls arms and wrapped them around his torso. "You hold on to me and I hold onto you. Like human chain." He said, setting the flask the girl was holding on the ground and allowed her his own flask. "Vodka. Much stronger than English alcohol." He said.

"Ready?" England said, watching the girl take a drink then wrapped her arms tightly around the large man as he did the same, then wrapped his legs around her own to keep her steady.

"Ready," Ivan replied, tightening his hold. Taking a deep breath, the green eyed country began to open the wound wider, barely flinching as the girl cried out in pain.

'J_ust like back on the battle field. Ignore their cries, it's for their own good_.' He told himself, slowly cutting through the skin before taking his jacket off and cut a piece off, dabbing at the blood. Picking up the tweezers once again, he glanced to Ivan who seemed to be muttering something to the girl, trying to keep her calm. With steady hands, he dipped the instrument into the wound, feeling the girl tense up, keeping her arms wrapped around the Russian.

"You are very good girl," Ivan whispered to her as the Briton worked. "You are very good. You were shot, but you still live. Someone really likes you." He told her, as she buried her face into his chest, crying in pain. "And think of it like this, since you survived you can go home to family and brag that you are invincible. Not even bullet can stop you..." He glanced to England, who's brows were furrowed in concentration. "What is her name?"

"Mary," Arthur replied, rolling the bullet around to get a better grip on it.

"Not even bullet can stop you, Mary. You can go home and tell everyone you are Mary the Great. Bullets just feed your strength."

"Got it!" Grasping the metal object, the man pulled it out of the wound and set it to the ground. "Alright, now for the hard part. Sewing it up," Unfolding the paperclip, the Brit took the knife and chopped a piece of the paper clip off, turning the edge sharp before wrapping the string around it. "Keep talking to her, Ivan. Make sure she stays awake." He said.

"Mary? Can you hear me?" Ivan said, watching Arthur gently, poke at the girl's skin. "Mary, say something."

"I-ah, fuck! I can...hear you..." The girl grunted, looking up slowly to the blurry face of the large man.

"Good. So, Mary. When you get home, what are you going to tell everyone?" Ivan said, letting the girl drink from his flask once again.

"I'm...I'm going to tell them-shit! I'm going...to say...I'm Mary the Great-fuck that! I'm...I'm Super Mary. Even bullets...can't stop me." She replied, yelping in pain. "And anyone...ah...else who th-thinks otherwise...can go...fuck themselves." Chuckling gently, Ivan looked to the Brit who pulled the paperclip through the girls skin a few more times before tying it up as best as he could.

"Done!" Wiping his forehead, Arthur stood up, placing everything back in his pockets.

"You are done," Picking the girl up, Ivan stood holding her to his chest.

"I-I can walk, damn it!" Mary said, though she didn't bother to struggle.

"Ivan, I need you to take her home. She won't be able to walk too far with out passing out."

"Okay!" Nodding his head, Ivan began his walk out the ally way, girl in tow. "Tell me, Great Mary, where do you live?"

With a sigh, Arthur shook his head, watching the two leave. Mary had been lucky, someone had come to rescue her. And no one would dare to try anything when they saw Ivan, she was safe for now. "For now," He muttered to himself, leaving the opposite way. Humans were always prone to getting in some sort of danger, Arthur knew sooner or later he'd come across someone who needed his help again. And just like today, he'd be there.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Mary belongs to The Voices Talk to Me. Thank you so much for allowing me to use your character and I hope you liked this chapter! I was at a complete loss for what to do this chapter then it just kind of came to me and I like it! I hope you all liked it as well! And I need more OC's! Come on guys! Give me a boy OC! We don't always need girls! Boys need rescuing too you know! So please! Give me your OC's! They'll only get hurt a little, maybe. I promise I won't kill them-possibly! ~Ciao! Love Stripes!_


	4. Richard

"I'm so hungry...and I'm tired...and...I want Germany." The lithe brunette complained to himself, wiping his teary eyes for the umpteenth time that day. Ever since exiting the building, everyone had split up, leaving Italy to fend for himself. Even Germany had left him, telling him 'Find your brother, keep each other safe.' He then glanced to the amber eyed man's back pocket as if he knew what he held before walking off.

Sniffling, the brunette wiped his eyes once again then stopped as he heard a noise. Immediately he tensed up, reaching for his white flag in case the noise happened to be someone coming to attack him. He listened intently before figuring out the sound was a dog-actually a few dogs, barking in the distance. "Puppies!" He cried out in joy, running towards the sounds. Maybe he could stay with the dogs and he wouldn't be so lonely anymore.

What he found hadn't been a group of tame lap dogs. Instead, he found a pack of vicious, very _large_ dogs surrounding a car with a little boy cowering on top. Correction, a little boy with a bleeding leg cowering on top. As the man ran up to the animals, the creatures turned to look at him, lips raised in snarls. "Uh, n-nice puppies." The Italian stuttered, slowly backing up. "Please don't hurt me! I have friends who have dogs!" He said, glancing from pack to boy.

The child couldn't have been more than nine or ten, staring at the brunette with gray-green eyes. He looked hurt, confused, and most of all scared. As much as the man's instincts were telling him to run as quickly as he could...he couldn't. He couldn't let a helpless, human child face these dogs all by himself. He could die and by the looks of it, a very painful death.

Swallowing loudly, Italy took one more step back before bolting to the side. As quickly as he took off, the dogs were after them, barking and howling, eyes a light with a hunt. "Don't worry!" Feliciano called back to the boy, making a sharp turn. "I'll help you!" As he turned, he then made a bee line for the car. But then who was going to save him?

Bending his knees, the half-country jumped onto the car, hitting the top with a thud. "Made it," He grunted, sitting up before his eyes widen as one of the dogs attempted to jump up with him. With a cry, the man kicked his leg out, hitting the dog in the face. "Oh, I'm so sorry Mr. Doggie!" He apologized, scooting closer to the boy.

"Who-who are you?" The boy asked, trying to scoot closer to the middle of the roof, then winced as he moved his leg.

"I'm Feliciano!" The brunette replied, wrapping his arms around the boy and pulled him close. "I won't let them hurt you."

"I'm Richard. How are we going to get down? There's five of them?" The blond asked.

"I-I'll figure out a way. I'm pretty sure one of my friends will come to rescue us!" The Italian nodded his head, more to himself than to the boy, hoping he was right. Germany always came to save him! He'd be there...maybe. "Ludwig!" He called, his voice ringing in the air around him. "Ludwig! Help me!" He screamed. All around him the dogs growled and snapped, attempting to jump to their prey. If Germany didn't get here soon, both the boy and Italy would be dead.

"L-let me see your leg," Feliciano said, remembering the boy's bleeding appendage. Slowly, Richard lifted up his pant leg to show him the deep mark one of the dogs had left.

"One of them bit me," The blond explained, then whimpered as he jerked to the side as one of the dogs jumped at them.

'_Germany, where are you?_' Italy thought, arms tightening around the child. He couldn't save the boy all by himself, he needed help like he always did.

"I don't think your friend is coming," Richard said.

"B-but he has to. Ludwig always comes to save me!" Biting his lip, Italy heard the voice of his friend in his head. '_I can't always be there to protect you. Remember, you have to learn to fight for yourself sometime. When worse comes to worse, count on your instincts. You're Italian, you know more than running away and surrendering._' He had been right about that, but it was Romano who had _those_ type of instincts not him. Of course, that never stopped him from keeping something other than white flag in his pocket just in case.

Just then, Richard screamed as one of the creatures managed to jump up to the car and grab onto his foot. "No!" He screamed, trying to shake him off but the dog held tight.

_'No! No! Germany! You have to come save us! You...but he can't...'cause he's not here_.' Swallowing thickly, Italy grabbed his white flag before breaking it over the dogs head.

"Let him go!" He shouted, reaching into his back pocket to pull out the hand gun he had and shot the animal through the head, watching it fall limp to the ground. With a scowl that could rival his brothers, the Northern half of Italy aimed the weapon at another dog then took fire. The creature yelped, falling to the ground as it's leg was shot, though not dead like it's leader. The other animals growled, but began to back away, this meal too hard to get, eventually the last one gimping after them.

Jumping to the ground, Feliciano helped the boy down, his face becoming blank as he look to the dead animal. "Thank you," Richard said quietly, as the gun fell out of the taller man's hand. "Feliciano?" He whispered before the Italian dropped to his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I didn't want to," Feliciano cried, gently laying his hands on the animal's side. "I didn't want to but I had to! He...he was hurting you. And I..." He sobbed loudly, not bothering to wipe the tears from his face. "I'm sorry!" He whimpered, taking in a stuttering breath.

He then flinched as Richard placed a hand on his arm then looked up to the boy. "I didn't want to do it..." He cried to him.

"You had to. I'd be dead right now but I'm not. You had to," He repeated as the Italian stood up, grabbing the weapon off the ground and placed it back in it's rightful spot.

"I know," Sniffling, the brunette wiped his eyes. "Can you walk?" He said, noticing the boy leaning on his right side more than left.

"I don't think so," He replied, attempting to take a few steps before wincing and stopping.

"Get on my back. I'll take you home," The Italian said sadly, bending down to allow the boy on his back. As the two walked off, he continued to wipe the tears off his face, a frown on his lips. He should be happy that he saved someone, yet...all he was felt was an over whelming sadness. As a country, he had killed others before-you couldn't be as old as him(he was older than Germany even)and not have done your fair share of murder. But each time it happened, he could never feel satisfied with himself. '_I'm sorry, God. I killed one of your creatures. I saved someone though, that should count for something...but if so, why do I still feel like I did something wrong?_'

* * *

><p><em>AN: The character in this chapter belongs to Kumatheawesome . Thank you for allowing me to use your character and I hopped you like this chapter. Italy...I knew when he popped up his chapter wasn't going to be a lot like everyone else's. Face it, the man's a coward and is always waiting for someone to rescue him. Yet, when it comes to rescuing himself...he's not the best. I knew when I got the idea for the dogs that he was going to break out crying because he was going to have to kill one of them. A bit of a sadder ending than the previous chapters but I'm satisfied with how this came out. Please make sure to comment. ~Ciao! Love Stripes!_


End file.
